


Surprise!

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Jessie had one rule and Mallory can't seem to listen to her.





	Surprise!

" Are we still getting dinner?" 

" Yeah," Said Jessie. " I just have to walks the boys real quick. I think Mal is napping."

"Of course she is." The two girls shared a laughed as Jessie opened the door to fine a very cagey looking Mallory standing in the middle of the room.

"Babe..." Said Jessie giving her girlfriend a suspicious look before glancing around the dormroom." What's going on?"

"Hey, guys," said Mallory forcefully." Nothing, nothing at all why would you suggest that?"

Jessie exchanged a look with Teagan, and that moment they knew that Mallory has done something. Something she doesn't want Jessie to find out but luckily for Mallory Jessie doesn't have the energy for this. 

"Whatever you says babe," Jessie said shaking her head as she walks past Mallory to grabs the dogs leash from he wall. Mallory spun around the room, watching Jessie every move.

"Come on boys, time to go out for a walks." Jessie said with a gentle whistle as she walks over to the bathroom door. 

"No!" 

Mallory rushed over to the bathroom, sneaking from under Jessie's arm, she come face to face with the Canadian. Her back pressed firmly against the door.

"Okay, Mallory what the hell did you do? " Jessie said sharply, she propped a finger against her girlfriend chest." And I swear to god if you lost the dogs again I'll break up with you and then kill you."

" How dare you assumed I lost the dogs?" Said Mallory sweetly, she raised her hands. 

" Well it happen last time." Teagan piped up out of nowhere. Both girls turned their head to looks at Teagan who had a big smiles on her face. Obviously enjoying this moment.

"Will you mind your own business?" Said The two girls at the same time. Jessie turned her attention back to Mallory.

" Back to the point. What did you do?"

"Babe, nothing I promise. " said Mallory, using her shoulder to pushed the bathroom door shut before Jessie had a chance to sneak a peek.

"If the boys are okay then open the door." Jessie challenged with her arms crossed. Mallory lowered her head with a sigh. She knew she was going to lose this battle.

"Fine." Muttered Mal as she stepped aside from the door. Now standing behind Jessie as she watched her girlfriend open the door.

Max and Charlie both bolted out of the bathroom and rushed over to Jessie, who bend down to greet her fury sons. Too focus on the dogs Jessie didn't noticed the two much smaller puppies waddle over to her. Jessie finally looks down as she felt a wet tongue licking on her kneecaps. 

"What the- "

Jessie glanced down to find a shih tzu and a Jack Russell Terrier looking up at her, their tails wiggling eagerly with their  
Tongues sticking out.

"Aw they're so cute!" Teagan says over Jessie shoulder. 

"I know right!"

Mallory gave Jessie a nervous smiles as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Mallory Diane Pugh," Jessi said, rubbing her temple slowly. 

"Yes babe?"

"Have I not told you no more dogs?!" Shouted Jessie throwing her hands up in the air." How hard it it to understand?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happen out of nowhere. But no regrets. Tumblr if you want to follow or suggest any prompt. http://tmblr.co/mOZthUsFcQ4uIz5dm6VQVvA


End file.
